


Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Boredom, Childhood Friends, Cold Weather, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadism, Titans are dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things I'd like to point out before starting:</p><p>1. You can criticize, I encourage it. However, criticize in a way that could help me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Bertolt
> 
> "And nothing's wrong when nothing's true."
> 
>  [Lorde - Buzzcut Season](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pstVCGyaUBM%0A)

“Hi.”

Her hair blond, covering half of her face. I can only see one of her eyes. I was the one who started first.

She nods shyly without getting her head up. I guess she knows. But doesn’t want to talk that much maybe.

“Annie.” She tilts her head to her right a little. Maybe it’s time for her to know my name. Names are the only thing I might ever think I’d need to know about someone. A short introduction isn’t needed. Nor politeness. I don’t mind at all. I can tolerate.

I looked at her, “I am Bertolt. It’s nice to know you.”

I didn’t even know why I told her that last sentence. Whatever it is, I won’t call it love.

I just won’t.

 “Your parents sent you here?” Once again, I began. She seems timid, I think. But vulnerable. Eager. Maybe. I suppose I’ll have to be the one to keep this going. A wind flew by. I could feel the sweat on my cheeks. On my nape. My forhead. My hands. It’s cold. God I’m sweating really hard right now… “Yeah. We were supposed to see the third one.” Pause, “Come on. Let’s go.” She turns away and starts walking, I was a little confused but I followed reaching my steps out a little. “Wait, were are you going? We have to wait for the third…” My voice trails off. She stops.

“We aren’t allowed to be late. It must be dead.” She didn’t turned back. The way she said it was just kind of rough. She’s really… apathetic. I was surprised. Maybe I’m too nice for something like this to overcome me? “But I thought we came early…” I had a concerned voice. It was uneasy for me to make a more rivalry conversation. Annie is a hard kid. I have to be obedient soon or later. It was harder to talk to her when I said that. Annie pulls my sleeve. Although it was only my shirt, it was quite clear and hard how she pulled it. I walked a little faster so she wouldn't need to gather much force. She seems fine with it though. But I still didn't really wanted her to be upset of some sort. Although I did made her upset... Crap.

“We are not allowed to be late. Please, don’t.” Although she said please, it seemed dictatorial for me. Poor third one, I guess all I should think about is that he or she is dead. I wouldn't want to assume though. She looked at me without turning her head. Then looked back in front to see where she's going. Now I realized how small she is. Even for a three year difference on age, how could she be that small? She should be growing more. I'm surprised I'm worrying about her. But seriously, she's short... I stared. A little too much perhaps. Annie noticed. But she didn't stared back. I'll leave that to her. She might be thinking something. I’ll let her think.

We were walking down the street as it goes. Our people call it the “Street in Bonn”, which was where our kind was supposed to meet up in pairs or trios. But only a limited amount of us are allowed in a certain place. The program decided that. Although captain Ackerman shows really no remorse (for example, the program), I could tell he liked the Street in Bonn without meeting him. It’s a lovely place. Houses were on both sides. Warm yellow leaning orange street lights. The sky covered with pink, it was the odd but beautiful flowers I’ve never figure out the name. “Street in Bonn”, maybe the name is Bonn? Probably. It looks even better in the night. I wonder what kind of impression this will give her.

German Sundays are usually a little sad. Weekly, of course. Stores and shops were always closed. Leaving with a little hollow feeling. But it feels better here for some reason. I like the flowers. And god it’s cold. But that’s what makes the warmth so rare and pleasurable. There’s a reason for the cold to exist. I remembered that when I was still five. I was so young back then.

“Hey.” She pulled my sleeve. She stopped and looked up to me. The height difference is really big now. I look like a giant to her. I just hope she doesn’t mind. “We were supposed to go to the place right?” She asks me. It seems like she does know the answer but she was just asking me. I nodded coming with a quiet, “Uh huh.” I mumbled.

My hands tingle a little. A warm sensation lured in. Definitely not a hot wind. I turned my head to look.

She’s holding my hand.

Her face is looking straight forward. The sleeve was half of an average man’s hand longer than her actual hand. Though, I had to clutch in a little to actually hold more of her hand because of her long sleeves. The sweater seemed oversized for her. She seemed normal. Neutral. And me? I’m blushing, sweating, and silently screaming because of embarrassment. God, I swear the heat in my face is really melting my heart right now. It’s our first day that we met and she decided to do something like this? “Why couldn’t we just go there without meeting each other? Isn’t this a little suspicious?” Annie taps on my hand in Morse code. She was fast. I really had some petty thoughts on holding hands. But still.

“I don’t know.” I tapped back hesitantly. I tried not to touch our palms, I’m sweating a lot. Now that I’ve thought about this, it could be a trap. They could set challenges anywhere. They could be observing secretly. There could be attacks. Anywhere, anytime. Though, holding hands was something I didn’t really expect. “Keep your guard on.” She tapped back, a little slower than the others. Not that steady. She isn’t confident isn’t she? Our hands dropped back to ourselves. We came back to being the deadly killing machines. I blushed. It’s just a little comfortable yet uncomfortable. But comfortable. But uncomfortable in some range. But comfortable. I guess.

The light turns. We started walking across the road. We were right next to each other. Because why? Even though we might not be close, we are in one kind after all. It makes me more comfortable. But what should we do if we know they could be watching? They could set challenges, write down statics, maybe even started decrypting our Morse code. Or maybe done with it already.

We were side by side next to each other walking down the street. I blushed. Annie wasn’t looking. She noticed though. I know she knows. Sometimes I bite my lips and turn away a little, I felt embarrassed. How could she still not blush? Or anything? Not even a single clue. Are you kidding me? Partly I was mad a little because she didn’t showed any signs. But I just kept it to myself. It’s childish to think about love even though I’m still just a kid. Sure, I’m a kid. But I have to survive so if I don’t have what I do have now, I won’t need to depend on them anymore. I’d become immune. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to like her.

Though, I could still be a good liar.

 

But still, holding hands with a girl is just something I'm not used to.


	2. Street in Bonn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Remember, I SUCK at writing)

I don’t get it.

We were there. We made it without any incidents with the Captain. This doesn’t seem right. I’ll need to prepare for situations. My hands ready with a dagger in my pocket. We tend to wear something that could give us fast access to our weapons. Daggers. Small blades. Pocket knives. We need to be ready for things that we might not be expecting. I was horrified that I was used to it.

We made it to the house. My ankle hurts a little but I could leave it like that. It was a long walk. The frosty cold coated to our lungs and cheeks. It’d snow just for a few more weeks. These flowers would die. I wonder if Annie’s tired or not. Outside looking in, it was quite plain but it looked petite. I walked a few steps to the door. I could see lights from the windows covered by plain curtains. Warm lights, but no shadows. I looked to the sky. It was something we do when we want to check the time. Basic stuff. It was roughly 4:30 noon. We were 30 minutes early. Cold. God the weather is cold. It was awkward to be next to her too. I’m unintentionally embarrassed. I couldn’t kill time. It seems like I’ll have to leave the options to Annie. She wouldn’t be the type of person to be awkward, I’ll just hope.

“So…” I turned to her. She kept looking at the window. She was a little behind me, probably because she didn’t go next to me. I think she knows. She had a few thoughts of her own of what I’m thinking too. I know she’s smarter than I am, “What now?” My voice rusty. Crap. “I don’t know.” She sat down on the bench near the place at the far end. Her eyelids relaxed for a few seconds. And eventually closes them. Her black scarf covered half of her face. Straps hang at the end. I walked to the bench slowly. My footsteps made sand noises. Without thinking, I guess she said “Let’s just wait.” Or something kind of like that. She isn’t a straight forward person. I sat down on the other end. I was a little shocked by the fact she held my hand. Why would she do something like that? Even, there are still other methods. I need a little space. She was kind of overwhelming. It’s fine though. It’s completely alright. I’m the one here to blame.

We started waiting.

I observed the surroundings. It seems like Captain didn’t sent anyone. But still, the government could be spying on us right now. We aren’t verified. I was worried. Terrified in some range. I’m not sure anymore. It’s getting dark much faster than I thought. The pink flower falls down slowly. Gradually, the sky became a clear. Sad. I didn’t like the sky. I liked the flowers that covered it. It’s just much more beautiful than the clear sky. Clichés like those stars that filled the sky was a lie. Now it is still a lie. I want more than the sky. I want the flowers. I don’t care if others tell me that I’m biased because of loving the nature and all that. Truth is, I don’t give a sh*t. It’s safe to say that even though I’m still ten. Don’t be surprised. I told you, I’m used to it.

Annie was medicating. Not like those medications like you have to say something while sitting down with your legs crossed. It’s about trying to inhale and exhale the same aspects from your previous breath. Sometimes she closes her eyes. Sometimes she opens them. Her long blond hair covered the left side of her face. Her black scarf covered half of her face. I could only see her right eye and her cheek. Annie fell asleep. Her back straight. But her head fell on her scarf. I could see the end of her mouth. She’s definitely asleep. She’s careless, but I guess she couldn’t help it.

I won’t call it love.

“Annie-“I unconsciously busted out. A silent broke. I placed my hand on my mouth. I don’t know why. My hand just enough to cover my mouth. I blushed again. What’s with me? I’m just plain weird. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. It fuzzes up inside… It feels a little like when you read those Angst books. But I don’t like it, it’s awkward. I like it. But I don’t at the same time. I don’t even know. The heat still lasted for quite a long time. It didn’t cooled down although the cold was strong. I touched my cheeks with both of my hands. They were warmer than I thought. My hands were colder than I thought, I meant.

I’m simply weak on rejecting my feelings aren’t I?

 

I won’t call it love.

Time passed. I blushed even harder. I don’t know how to describe what I feel. I don’t even know. Time passed within a split second. I’ve heard that the faster you live, the happier you are. I always felt like I’m a thousand year old so far. I’m dying anyways, so what’s the point of living fast? I don’t even know if happiness is worth my time. I don’t know if it does. But I could always be happy if I still have time. Which, I’ll have to be miserable.

It was five minutes until time. I better wake her up.

“Annie.” I turned my head to her. My lungs coated with the cold. She seemed to be half conscious. Annie noticed it, but quickly dropped her consciousness. She slept again. Her hair loosens. “Annie, wake up…” She dropped my voice. She couldn’t hear me anymore. “Annie, wake up.” My voice a little more steady. She still couldn’t hear me. I scotched in closer and pull her scarf down a little to whisper to her ear. I lean in a little and whisper, “Wake up.”

Annie’s eyes opened. Her head leans a little to my direction. I quickly backed off. She knew anyways. She always will. Annie’s head leaned straight back to her spine. She turned her head to me, looking a little sleepy. Annie raises her hand to her head and covers them for a few second. She breathes. I watched her. My hands still in the air, I set them down.  Annie looks straight up, probably checking the time. She blinks once. She clears her throat and walks to the door. And looked at me.

“Come on.” Her head lean to the door and lean back again, looking at me.

 

 

 

 

Question is, I don’t even know what I should be feeling.


	3. Admit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sungha Jung - Gravity](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bvlwo73UZY)

A piece of paper flung out of the end of the mailbox. Even though the mailbox isn’t near the house at all. It was timed. I walked over to the mailbox. A few of the flower’s petals surround the piece of paper. Nothing really seems to be suspicious about the piece of paper. My head feels numb. My eyelids stick together a little. I wasn’t sleeping though. I’d be in a deep sleep. But I’d wake up thirty minutes later. I flip open the piece of paper, _“Wings of Freedom”_ Annie turns to me. She seems to notice. She walks to me, avoiding the petals on her way. She looks down with her head slightly tilted, I’m sweating again. I don’t know why, but I sweat a lot. And I don’t mean normal sweating. It goes much worst. Annie reads the words. As much as I know about this title, it’s a boarding school. That’s it. I don’t think it’s famous. But what do I know about famous, I don’t go outside often. I’m not allowed to. But I don’t like it anyways.  “Let’s go.” Annie grabbed my sleeve with her thumb and index finger. It seems like she knows this for sure. I might never understand Annie’s thoughts. Ever.

“Captain isn’t meeting us today, Bertolt. Five minutes passed.” I feel a little bitter on my side. It kind of reminds me of the third one. If only we waited, he or she would show up. And the person wouldn’t need to go through any punishment for not showing up anyways. I’m not sure what it is, but I don’t know. What if Captain knows about this third one? He would. He isn’t that stupid. He knows. Probably.

“Annie.” I wanted to stay there a little longer. It seemed peaceful for me here. I just felt like if we left, there would be something happening behind our backs. I don’t like it. But I had to have a reason to stay. I thought about it for a second. She looks at me with cautious eyes. “Never mind, let’s go.” I had no reason.

I walked down the streets.

\---

We’re here.

My bones feel hollow. So as the flesh around it. It circles around my wrists. It chokes my throat a little. We’re just outside the hallway anxiously waiting while listening to the clock ticking. I needed help. I’m not good at dealing with normal human beings at all. I’m not one of them, literally even. Annie isn’t either but she might have a chance, maybe. Maybe she treats everybody the same. I’d just hope. Boarding schools. In the age of 15.

I'd rather forget.

There’s a knock.

The door opens and Mrs. Rico’s head popped up. She looks at me and Annie, turning her head and ended up looking at Annie.

“Ah, Annie! You’ll go to um…” She pauses for a moment and looks up, “…who was it again? Oh wait, it’s Erwin’s room. Yeah, Erwin. His room is in 114, downstairs okay Annie? I’ll go now.” Mrs. Rico slightly blushes and covers her mouth. Though, I could still see her smile. She left inside. I awkwardly glance over my shoulder to look at Annie’s back. Oh well then. I decide to go into the classroom. I hesitate a little. I’m in the corner of the room, trying to avoid the eyes around the room. Mrs. Rico comes to me and attempted to introduce me to the class, “Everyone, this is Bertolt.” Her voice caught people’s attention. I sweat again. I feel dumb. Mrs. Rico turns to me with a sincere expression, “My name is Rico Smith, please introduce yourself to the class.” Everyone’s eyes turn to me. Something knots my heart around. I’m scared, a little maybe.

“My name is- Bertolt.” My throat chokes. It’s dry again, this isn’t good. I don’t like this. It kind of irritates me and most of the cases, it would take over my voice. I tried to focus on my breathing to calm down, but it doesn’t make much of a difference. Mrs. Rico turned to me again with some level of uncertainty in her voice, “Your roommate would be Reiner, okay? Reiner Braun. He’ll show you around. And you’ll need this.” She hands me a folder in her hand. I didn’t noticed that it was there before. Weird. But I took the folder slowly away from her with both of my hands, showing respect a little. I know it’s dumb. But I’d probably want to be alone.

\---

Mrs. Rico allowed me and Reiner to meet at the school’s library, and since it’s my first day, she allowed that guy Reiner to go with me around the school to show me out. I just kind of feel insecure about this. It feels a little weird to be here, it’s awkward. I’m inside the library sitting at a corner again, and twirling my thumbs together thinking of something to do. A lot of older kids are inside, most of them are reading something. They all look alike at some rate. They’re all tall, but shorter than I am. They have low noses, narrow eyes and dark brown hair. With some kind of mischievous smile. I don’t like them. I just simply don’t. It was easy to avoid the stare though. I wonder what’s Annie doing.

A blond guy walks into the library. His steps broke the silence, it seems like he’s accompanied with a short blond girl with her hair down. The height difference seems to be getting worst and worst for me. I’m nearly as twice as big as that girl. They’re talking about something. Then his eyes turned to me. “Oh hey. You’re the new kid right? Bertolt, I think.” His voice is surprisingly low. He must be Reiner that Mrs. Rico told me. The other girl shifts her head a little to see me. They approached. I’m not far from them. I made an attempt to talk properly without my throat choking, “Hi.” I failed. “This is Krista.” The little girl stepped up. Her hands holding a drink with a shy grin. She turns to him again. Krista had to step back a little since he was that tall. But shorter than me. “I’m Reiner. Mrs. Rico sent you huh?” They sit on the chair next to me. I nod shyly. There’s a quiet feeling behind me that tells me I’m missing Annie a little. Or at least one of my kind.

“I’ve heard you’re the new kid.” Pause, “Works well. I’m your roommate.” Krista turned to me, then turned to Reiner. Something exciting in her head, “Ah, oh, wait, there’s also someone else new too!” She puts down her drink to the table. Her fingers lead a few drops from the coldness of the soda can. “She’s Annie I think, a nice person.” She pauses to smile, “Eren even,” Krista giggles. I bite my tongue and hold my breath, “…like her.” 

 

Oh

 

_Oh_

 

 

My skull splits hollow.

 

 

“Yeah,” Krista laughed. Reiner laughed to. Both of their cheeks turned red because of their laughing. They continue the conversation as I set myself still. I lost track of their words.

\---

Reiner walks in between me and Krista. Our steps echo in the hallway. Their words trail off. I couldn’t keep track of it. I could only keep my head down after hearing the name. Eren. I need something to lead my thoughts out.

I won’t call it love.

“…Canteen’s downstairs, library’s in the end of the hallway. Asian food in Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sunday. Vegetarian meal’s ready 24/7 if you want.” Pause, Krista coughs, “Sorry.” Reiner smiles, “It’s fine. Also, here’s your schedule.” He hands me a piece of paper. It shows a full schedule of a week lasting time. Wake up at seven. Go to class at eight. Lunch at ten. Free time from two. Dinner at six thirty. Lights off at nine. Fair enough.

Krista drops her drink to the trash can as we were about to walk down the stairs. The cold lures into my ears again. It’s snowing. Reiner’s phone ringed, “Sorry, I gotta get this.” He opens it as I stare to the courtyard. The trees are dead. Nobody else is around. Krista’s behind me, “Ah, and, by the way I forgot to tell this earlier but you have a package from Mr. Ackerman I think.” Pause, “He said that we should tell you about it. I didn’t mention this earlier. Sorry.” Captain. It seems like he already did had something in his mind. Or maybe just books. Sure, because books. Are books. I just love books. A few snowflakes fall lightly on my lashes. I ignored them. I have a few more on my hair but whatever. I just really didn’t wanted to believe that I’m irritated for no reason.

 

 

 

Am I in love?

 

Because something is bothering me. Something behind my back is happening. I could already feel it. It’s happening. I don’t get what it is. I just don’t. But what is it, seriously. I need to kill the feeling. It just feels like dropping down. It feels like choking down a little. My spine feels like being poked up with knives. I swallow. My sweater feels soft but dry and cold. Probably because of the snow.

My head kind of hollows itself out when I go to my classes. It only lasted two hours but it felt like forever although I didn’t pay attention. It wasn’t much to pay attention to anyways. Just some introduction. I was a few days late for going in but they still accepted me for whatever the reason is. Finally I was able to get alone when I have free time. It wasn’t being alone but lonely enough. Although it did kind of surprised me that Eren likes Annie and I don’t even know who the hell he is, I’d have to admit a little that I like her.

But I won’t call it love.

The room I share with Reiner isn’t that bad. It always smells like mint for some reason. I checked Captain’s package. It seems like Reiner forgot about it too. I recall back when Krista said package, it’s actually a big box with her height or maybe bigger. It’s like a random chunk out of nowhere. Inside lays my personal belongings, clothes and books. Lots of books. Most of the box is covered completely in books. New books. And there’s a piece of paper. A permission slip from Captain, “Allowed.” And then there are numerous titles and authors below the words. My name in bold italic at the end with my birthday next to it. Some were banned books from the program. Which includes encouraging differentiating religions, skin colors, nationalities, genders, basically anything. Humans are dumb for creating that thought.

The afternoon freezes up the air bit by bit. So I roll in my blanket and continue to go through the things. Reiner was at someone else’s room. He invited me to join him but I just rejected him shyly. So he told me I could look through everyone in the yearbook last year. I’d have to bear with the new ones. And I don’t want to make friends anyone else. It’s easier to let go of a loner than to let go of a nice guy. I’d have to leave someday. And I don’t want to stumble upon that guy Eren. I just want something to get my head off the obvious topic, Annie.

Captain sent me something that I didn’t thought was going to make it to this list. A few things actually. A pair of gloves designed for punching, which was something used regularly in the Elite section the program. It’s new. The fingertips are shown. I wore it and it just fits perfectly in. I could feel my knuckles in the exact places. Is this designed for me? I questioned myself. It could be. People in the program is much smarter than I thought. Captain also sent me this watch. A pocket watch made all out of silver. It runs fine and looks really good but I don’t get why he would give me this. He also sent me a bunch of new blank notebooks with no lines each one with two Pelikan Techno Liner pen which I always asked my tutor for drawing. He knows me well. More than I thought he’d be. Come to think of it, Captain really has nothing else to do. I mean, he sent me this package which he managed himself. I’m a minority in the crowd and caught his attention. It just seems a little bit weird for me.

And then there’s a piece of paper in the bottom of the box, “Five days left.” I pick it up. It has the same font and size with the other one that tells the school’s name. But five days until what? I mean, it kind of sounds cryptic to me. The date of that day is the unfortunate Friday 13th all the humans have been obsessed with. It might as well be a reminder of how powerful and humble he is…? I don’t know. But he isn’t doing this extra mundane stress for nothing. He’s up to something. After that I was left with nothing else to do. I rolled in my bed with my blankets around me. The only thing I was up to is looking outside the window.

It’s cold.

What if Annie already knows? What if Eren already told her? It'll all happen behind my back. I don't like being honest to myself, but I'd have to admit that I like Annie.

 

I won't call it love.


	4. Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This dream isn't feeling sweet."
> 
> [Lorde - Ribs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qaeoz_7cyE)

I drop down to my back. It’s warmer now. The grey-ish lights outside the nearby window barely reaches me.

I think I’m in love.

Even if Eren did asked Annie out, I wouldn’t have anything else left to react. I’m not sure if this is jealousy or simply something far beyond what I could feel. I do like Annie, but I only care for her. It’s not for the term. I really do care for her but I don’t love her. I won’t call it love. Although I have a lot of enemies and bullies back when I was still in Face One, they simply fall into one of the two categories. Those who think that they can use me and those who think I’m weak. Both are facts. I’m pathetic. But what would Eren think?

I sighed. I looked around trying to find something to do. I’d probably try to find Reiner and Krista again if possible. And maybe even find Eren or Annie. There’s a yearbook nearby. I think Reiner told me that I could look through the yearbook. I think I remembered that he said it. But if not, nothing really important will happen.

The cold coats my chest.

I curl into my blanket. It’s really warm but I still need something to drink. I have a lot of throat problems. The minty smell fade out a little. It’s still snowing outside and the lights are still grey like when I walked in. But darker. Somehow a weird bitter and sugary taste reaches my tongue. A little watery, but doesn’t show it as clear as the sweetness. I try to reach up the yearbook. My arm extends, my fingertips reaches on the edge of the yearbook. I clinch it down to the cabinet’s surface, edging my elbow a little. I don’t feel that active. When I finally manage to get the yearbook, it was much heavier than I thought. So I just drag it on my bed.

The weight drops to my laps a little. The cover is quite thick too. A bunch of introductions, contacts and instructions written all in more than fifty pages. Humans. Idiots. I roll the pages to the tenth grade section with numerous faces appearing. There’s a lot of nationalities here. I found Eren’s name on the first flip, which was some kind of luck to me. Black haired, turquoise, no, green eyes. It feels a little confusing looking at him. A sharp feeling rinses up to me. I haven’t seen him. I skip to Reiner’s page. Apparently Reiner looks better now compared back then even though there’s no drastic changes. Krista used to have glasses. She looked nice though.

I noticed some of them with their names under their pictures. I didn’t approach them though. Strangers. I saw Sasha, Jean, Mina and Marco. That’s pretty much it but it’s quite a good move for a new guy. Though, Marco has an eye patch but still has a naïve smile. They all look a little odd for me. For example, Jean had brown hair but now his hair dyed blond. His face was happier before. And I actually haven’t seen this guy yet but his name is Levi Ackerman and I just kind of got scared as I flip the page and saw him. Grim. And his deep dark circles, god. I thought it was faded eyeliner for a second. This guy needs more sleep.

I’d try to remember all the names. It might come helpful later. There’re a lot of long complicated names but I managed to finish the whole thing. A lot of people come from various countries. Interesting. It must have felt nostalgia for Reiner to look at something like this. But I kind of share the same feeling even though I’ve never met these people, and might as well never will for those who moved out. It just feels like I knew them already. It reminds me of a few people back from Face One. I feel a little jealous of him. We aren’t allowed. Not until we were old enough for contact with the world of course. I kind of regret being nice to them now, it’s easier to let go of someone irritating than letting go of someone nice.

I miss my friends.

\---

“Want some?” Reiner hands me a cup of latte. His elbow slightly touches mine. I took the drink. I’m not planning to sleep anyways. Nobody else in the room talked. Some whispered but it seems that nobody actually wanted to break the silence. There’s only the background music and the ticking clock. Good. I like it that way. There’s a thick coffee smell lingering in the room. It feels like a coffee shop. Reiner’s sitting next to my left and Krista’s sitting next to my right. She’s sleeping. A few other people are sitting across our sight. There’s a girl in a scarf, a blond boy I mistaken as a girl, and a guy with black hair. Some parts of the hair are dyed. We haven’t talked yet. I just kind of walked in. The trio was already asleep when I came there.

Reiner’s head leans down to read his book. He said before that we could take a trip around the school when it turns night. There’s this whole New Year stuff going on in the night. And there will be a long firework show with activity stations all around. He also said there will be food. Lots of it with various types. The event just sounds a little ridiculous for me. Even if it has some kind of meaning to it, new year resolution, fresh start and all that crap, nobody actually finished or even started doing those goals. I guess Annie would be going too.

It’s cold.

There’s a ringing sound in the corner of my eye. I set my head still.

Talking. I hear people talking. A sharp, girlish voice. I pushed my eyes, Annie and another person strikes my sight. They’re both in the school’s uniform, which is optional to wear. She’s talking to Annie but it seems like Annie’s not talking back to her. Maybe she’s just listening. It makes me feel a little better to know that she isn’t alone. Apparently, they haven’t seen me yet. Actually no. The other girl spotted me. Or Reiner maybe.

“Oy!” She waves at us, trying to get attention, “Oh.” Reiner turns his head, a little surprised, “Hey.” He stands up putting his book down to the table. They follow with a firm grab to hug handshake. A few casual greetings bursts but I couldn’t hear them from where I am. I'm just judging from their tone for the least. Annie's standing next to them feeling a little bit awkward. She's holding a drink on her hand with her arms drop down. Then she walks to me, avoiding the two and sits next to me. I blinked.

.I won't call it love

"Oh, Bertolt, this is Hitch." He nudges Hitch's elbow, "My twin, heh." Hitch smirks, her head tilts back a little. Her mischievous smile strikes at me. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. The sharp nose, the dilated narrow eyes, disgusting. How did Annie manage to approach this... thing? "By the way, it's almost five." Her voice croaks a little at the end of the sentence. Hands pull each other in the tips. Her black and red striped ring rolled around her fingertips but just on one hand, “Oh yeah I forgot the- pft.” Reiner’s head turn away. He still laughs but he’s a little embarrassed for whatever the reason is, “Sorry, I gotta go. It’s my turn tonight. Hitch, show them around.” Reiner rushes out with his last word hollowing, “Bye!”

He’s gone leaving us a little bit confused. Hitch smiles. I’ve never seen such a disgusting smile like that before.

“So.” She shifts her weight from a leg to another. Her words stopped right after they start, “About time to wake them up.” Hitch turns to the sleeping three. Though, I’d rather wake Krista first. I don’t like the mumbling that much, “Okay…” I lean up a little to get my back straight. I turn to Krista, she’s still mumbling something. She’s obsessed isn’t she? I raised my hand on the mid-length. A little confused by what I should do. I lean down to her again, tilting my head a little, “Krist- sta…” She gasps a little. I think I can wake her up, “Krista, wake up…” I lower my voice, whispering a little again, “Wake up, Krista.” Krista gasps again, this time a little harder. Her eyes slightly lift up. Eventually, she drags her eyelids out.

“Oh…” She’s awake. But her head’s still on the table, “Hoh.” Her voice fuzzy. Her hair’s messy and all over the place, “Pft, don’t wake her. Wake these b*tches. They’re the real deal.” Hitch’s voice turns out to be louder than I expected. I could barely hear it even with that volume. Probably because she doesn’t want Krista to hear it. She really is sh*tty after all. I awkwardly turned back to her. That smile, urgh. Right now I wish I was retarded so I don’t have to see how hideous sounds for Hitch to say that, “Fine…”

I lean up to the three. But before I could really say anything, Hitch already approached them. Not necessarily waking them up but just getting closer. She nudges the first person a little with her index finger. Her face filled with disgust. Person number one, the girl, twitched a little but then woke up immediately after that. She sets her position up straight. Then she stares at us oddly, probably because we’re new. Her hand raise a little but then she drops them down again. She looks a little Asian. Maybe a mix or something like that.

“Hey.” The girl hissed. Leaning her head a little to Annie. She shoves her scarf up a little. Her elbow touched the black haired guy’s hair a little. His hat tilts. Annie sighs, “Hey.” Pause, “Anything new?” The black haired girl closes her eyes for a moment, then opens them again, “No. Armin vomited though.” My breath sizzles a little. I unconsciously imagine someone actually vomiting. I don’t know who the hell Armin is but I couldn’t remember the last time I saw anyone vomiting. It seems a little too real for me to imagine someone actually vomiting in my imagination. My head gets really graphic sometimes.

Annie sighs, “Mikasa, this is Bertolt. Bertolt, Mikasa.” I realized she wasn’t expecting me here as she reacts to Annie. Didn’t bother me that much. I didn’t expect that they would know each other though, “Hi.” My head tilts downwards a little. A wall of shyness just fills my surrounding suddenly. Anxiety. “Hi.” Mikasa shoved her scarf up a little more with her voice bold. She drops her hand down. Hitch presses her tongue against her two front teeth and creates a “Tch” sound. Annie glares at her. I frown silently.

“Eren, wake up.”

Sh*t.

But we’ll see how it goes.


End file.
